Sabes a chocolate
by AezeMy
Summary: Near se dirige a dormir en su habitación compartida con Mello, cuando una sombra en la oscuridad le hiela la sangre, para después hacersela hervir, en una terrible confusión. MelloxNear - Yaoi - Lemon - One shot


Buenas! Este es mi primer fic MelloxNear (amo esta pareja *-*). Hace muchísimo quería hacer uno de ellos, pero así como venían las ideas se esfumaban! :c. Espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten n.n No sé hacer Lemmon, mucho menos yaoi, pero este será un pequeño intento.

_Chocolate. Tan dulce, tan adictivo, ahogando incluso las penas más tristes convirtiéndolas en placer. Un manjar irresistible, casi tanto como la boca que había probado, impregnada de su aroma y llena de su sabor. _

_Él nunca había saboreado aquél dulce antes, -aquellos, para ser precisos-. No tenía idea de cómo sabía el chocolate, o cómo sabía aquel joven rubio de ojos celestes y cabello largo, un tanto rebelde. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por aquella tonta confusión, ni se le habría cruzado por la cabeza hacer lo que hizo._

* * *

Como era de costumbre, Near se quedaba hasta tarde en la sala común de Wammy's house, armando sus rompecabezas, apilando dados, construyendo fuertes con lo primero que apareciera a su alrededor, etc.

Nunca molestaba a nadie, era obediente y muy listo. Él tenía el derecho de estar ahí, total, nadie notaría su presencia, como siempre.

Esta vez había pasado un buen rato más del normal con otro de sus rompecabezas, tanto que el sueño empezaba a nublarle la vista. Ya cansado, Near juntó todas las piezas, las guardó en su respectiva caja y marchó a la habitación que compartía con Mello.

_Mello, de todos los niños que había en ese hogar, justo con él tenía que quedar en la habitación. Bueno, al peliblanco en sí no le importaba mucho, apenas notaba su presencia, ya que aquél rudo muchacho se la pasaba detrás de su -lleno de vicios- pelirojo amigo. Casi nunca se veían a la hora de dormir, pocas veces desayunaban juntos. De salir a jugar ni hablar. Near se pasaba cada tarde de su vida sentado en el suelo acomodando piezas de mil maneras distintas, mientras Mello comía chocolate y jugaba con Matt a los videojuegos. El mayor tiempo que solían pasar juntos era cuando les tocaba hacer trabajos, o estaban dormidos. Uno lleno de discusiones, otro, por suerte, de un armonioso silencio. _

Sin hacer mucho ruido, para no escuchar las rabietas de aquél rubio histérico, Near abrió la puerta y en medio de toda esa oscuridad atravesó la habitación, se sentó en su cama quedándose helado al ver una conocida figura en las sombras, iluminada tenuemente por la poca luz de la luna. Aquél pálido niño podía sentir cómo esa sombra lo miraba, lo olía, lo sentía.

-...Llegaste, por fin- Dijo Mello, esbozando una invisible sonrisa - El blanquito de seguro aún está jugando en el salón, y se pasará un largo rató ahí. Tal y como te lo dije.

Un silencio frío e incómodo tensionó el ambiente.

_¿Con eso de "Blanquito" se refería a Near? ¿A quién esperaba, si no era a su compañero de habitación? De hecho, por qué lo esperaría a él... o por qué a alguien más. _

Vamos, Matt. No seas tímido, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, ¿No recuerdas? - Retomó la palabra echando una pequeña risa mientras daba un mordisco a su barra de chocolate-

_¿Matt? ¿Para qué lo esperaría? ¿Videojuegos? Era muy tarde... Charlar no se les daba mucho, a menos que fuera sobre lo ya ás, ¿En qué estorbaría la presencia de Near?, si él sólo quería dormir. Mientras no fueran escandalosos, no habría problema. _Estos fueron los inocentes pensamientos que invadieron al pequeño, al momento de escucharlo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? - Interrogó Mello, mientras se acercaba bruscamente a aquella masa que apenas se podía divisar entre la oscuridad - Dejame averiguarlo...-Sin más, sin siquiera limpiarse el chocolate que quedaba en sus labios y comisuras, se abalanzó contra él y agarrándolo como pudo de la nuca para guiarse, creó un suave roce entre sus bocas, haciendo que sintieran la respiración uno del otro.

Al pequeño peliblanco le latía el corazón de la forma más rápida que conoció en su vida. Estaba poniendose muy nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. _¿Debía dejarse llevar, o detener aquella locura de una vez? _No, no había tiempo de pensar, sólo tenía que... -Cada pensamiento existente, derrepente se nubló, junto con su vista mientras sus ojos se cerraban al sentir los labios de su compañero encima de los suyos-

Un beso..._¿¡Un beso?! _Jamás lo habían besado, de hecho, jamás nadie había hecho contacto físico con él, más allá de algún roce involuntario de sus ropas con la de alguien más._ Después de todo, no se sentía tan mal. Los labios de Mello sabían a chocolate -o_ eso suponía, ya que era lo único que a él le apetecería comer de noche. -_Eran dulces y un tanto adictivos._

Near movía sus labios de manera inexperta, tratando de seguir los pasos de aquél invasor. La lengua de este trató lentamente de penetrar aquella boca que jamás había sido probada por alguien más. El pequeño al darse cuenta de esto accedió y continuó repitiendo los movimientos que daba la lengua del rubio.

Delicadamente, Mello se separó y en una firme posición le dijo a quien, se suponía, era Matt - Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una tonta niñita -_Siempre tan maduro él... - _Ah, claro. Has venido para reclamar lo que te debo, ¿No es así? - Reprochó bajando una mano desde su cuello por todo su pecho, mientras desabotonaba uno por uno los botones de aquél pijama, terminando en su cintura-

_¿Lo que le debía? Más bien dicho, debía a Matt. ¿De qué estaría hablando? Sobretodo, ¿Qué había de aquél recorrido que trazó con su mano? Near quería parar todo esto de una vez, no se sentía cómodo. Estaba rojo cual tomate, y entre sus piernas sin aparente explicación empezaba a sentir una presión, un bulto que iba creciendo entre su pijama._

Vaya, vaya... Qué rápido estás entrando en calor - Susurró Mello en tono seductor, a la vez que su mano se metía lentamente entre el pantalón del pequeño, acariciando su notable erección por sobre sus boxers- Mmm, creo que disfrutaré esto más que tú- terminó, mientras bajaba por completo aquél pijama y la ropa interior del peliblanco, dejando al descubierto su miembro virgen-

_¿Qué eran esas sensaciones? ¿Estaba bien lo que le hacía? Nunca aquellas partes fueron tocadas por nadie más que por él mismo, y sólo al momento del baño, cuando mucho. En realidad, ya se había hecho muchos cuestionamientos esa noche. Lo único que tenía en claro, era que el sabor del chocolate era dulce, y los labios de Mello aún más. Y que fuera lo que fuera que estaba por hacerle, le intrigaba y se moría de ganas por sentirlo. _

El joven de ojos celestes empezó a lamer con delicadeza el sexo de Near, mientras que con una mano lo acariciaba lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, arriba hacia abajo, abajo hacia arriba. _-_Los ojos de aquél inocente pequeño se cerraron derrepente, acompañados por un pequeño gemido, mientras su espalda se arqueaba por las sensaciones que le estaban siendo provocadas. - La mano libre de Mihael tapó la boca del niño haciendo que acallara aquellos ligeros gemidos que soltaba.

No querrás que nos descubran, ¿Verdad? - Desocupó su boca por unos segundos para decir aquello-

El cuerpo del peliblanco deseaba aún más, y por mero instinto volvió a rellenar los labios del joven, tomándolo por los pelos y haciendo que chupara aún con más rapidez. _-_Mello se volvía loco_- Aquél jovencito histérico y rudo hacía un buen trabajo después de todo. _

Tanto fue el placer provocado en Nate, que este terminó derramando toda su escencia en la boca de su compañero, quien con gusto la tragó gota a gota.

Un tanto agitado y tratando de juntar fuerzas, Near logró alzar como pudo a Mello hasta su rostro, plantandole un apasionado beso.

Anda, ahí tienes. Y que no haya más favores que no sea para los dos, que esto de que tú me dejes con las ganas, o viceversa, me tiene loco. - Dijo el rubio separándose de quien, todavía creía, era Matt. - Vete antes de que entre ese loquito a dormir.

_El muchachito de pelo color nieve, no sabía si enojarse porque había sido llamado loco, o sentirse halagado porque lo haya dicho en diminutivo_. De cualquier forma, la sonrisa que le había dado esa noche, no se la quitaría nadie por un buen tiempo.

Cuidadosamente, salió de la habitación, se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Debía disimular con algo, hasta volver como el Near que en realidad iba a dormir. Aprovechó a ir al baño, se duchó rápidamente y volvió al dormitorio.

Cuando se recostó en su cama se dio cuenta que Mello ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, y estaba plácidamente dormido.

En cuanto a él, bueno, cayó desmayado sobre su cama, y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el jovencito rubio despertó ante el llamado para ir a desayunar. Se sentó en su cama, y se vistió mientras contemplaba a su compañero aún medio dormido, y con una enorme sonrisa.

Ja... ¿Con qué estará soñando? -Se preguntaba al verlo- Qué digo, debe de estar soñando con un puzzle, como siempre. Enano loquito.

Mello salió de la habitación y se topó con quien creía haber estado la noche anterior, Matt.

-Eh, disculpa por no haber ido anoche. Justo lo vi a Near entrar a la habitación y tuve que volver a la mía para no levantar sospechas. Para otra será. - Dijo el pelirojo hacia el muchacho que tenía en frente -

_Mihael se sentía confundido; Si no había estado con Matt... ¿Con quién demonios había estado? _

_Tan sólo podría ser... _- El joven rubio se dió vuelta al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se cerró a unos metros de él. -

Sólo se cruzó con la cara de Near, quien le esbozó una dulce sonrisa. _Sabes a chocolate...-_ Susurró casi inaudible-

* * *

**Y... Fin! XD Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Acepto críticas, en lo posible tomatazos no, tirenme con cualquier otra fruta menos tomates, xD. **

**Ah, quería mencionar un detalle sobre los pijamas, porque tal vez alguien haya pensado "Pero, si tenía pijama, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que era Near?" Bueno, creo que a esa hora es obvio que van "todos a dormir" xD y usan pijama (obviamente el mismo). Sólo eso xD.  
**

**Gracias a quienes se tomen el trabajo de leerlo! y a quienes dejen reviews también son muy agradecidos :3  
**


End file.
